<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le jeune dragon (par Mana2702) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719320">Le jeune dragon (par Mana2702)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Viserys n'avait pas été fou, comment le jeu des trônes aurait évolué ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le jeune dragon (par Mana2702)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts">MarinaKaFai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Cette commande est passée par Marina Ka-Fai, j'espère que ça va respecter cette demande, elle voulait une alternative : et si Viserys n'était pas fou ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les Targaryen n'avaient pas une histoire de famille facile, mais Viserys avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il voulait retrouver le rang qui lui était dû, faire tomber les usurpateurs. La place de Viserys était sur le trône de fer et non caché il ne savait où comme un criminel. Mais avant tout le Targaryen voulait protéger sa petite sœur Daenerys. Certes il avait toujours du mal à lui pardonner la mort de leur mère, mais en même temps il l'aimait énormément. Elle était la seule famille qu'il lui restait alors il ne voulait pas la perdre, cependant il avait toujours cette haine enfouie au fond de lui à cause de leur mère. Viserys repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se tourna vers Illyrio Mopatis, celui qui les avait si gentiment hébergés ces derniers temps :</p><p>-Merci pour votre aide Illyrio, nous allons partir à présent. Il est temps de reconquérir le trône ! Et pensez bien que je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je serai très généreux une fois ma place légitime retrouvée.</p><p>Illyrio s'inclina légèrement :</p><p>-Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir chez moi. Sachez que vous avez tout mon soutien dans votre reconquête.</p><p>Viserys sourit et regarda sa sœur :</p><p>-Allons-y, la route sera longue.</p><p>-Au revoir Monsieur, merci pour votre hospitalité.</p><p>Le frère et la sœur partirent sur ces derniers mots. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la propriété Illyrio arriva :</p><p>-Attendez, j'ai réussi à arranger un mariage entre Daenerys et Khal Drogo, il a une énorme armée. Les Dothraki sont des combattants redoutables et valeureux, ils vous seraient d'une énorme aide.</p><p>Viserys se tourna vers lui :</p><p>-Quand aurait lieu ce mariage ?</p><p>-Hum... dans deux jours si cela vous convient.</p><p>-Parfait.</p><p>La jeune femme regarda son frère, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et Daenerys vint voir son frère :</p><p>-Tu connais cet homme, Khal Drogo ?</p><p>-Non mais si il a une grande armée je pense que c'est un excellent parti.</p><p>-Et si je ne voulais pas l'épouser ?</p><p>-Écoute on a besoin de cette alliance, et je ne peux pas l'épouser, tu es notre dernière chance !</p><p>La blonde soupira, elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui dans ces conditions, il était plus obstiné qu'une mule. L'aîné lança :</p><p>-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce mariage, je veillerai sur toi, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.</p><p>-J'espère, ça ne me rassure pas du tout.</p><p>La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre en attendant le grand moment.</p><hr/><p>Le lendemain Khal Drogo vint avec quelques hommes pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa future épouse. Pour l'occasion Illyrio avait fait faire une robe pour Daenerys et un costume pour Viserys. Drogo était un grand homme très musclé avec les cheveux longs, une longue barbe tressée, des tatouages et l'air vraiment désagréable. Il observa Daenerys pendant quelques minutes et après ça il partit avec les Dothraki qui l'accompagnaient. Viserys s'inquiéta de ce départ précipité mais Illyrio lui indiqua que si Daenerys n'avait pas plu au Khal il serait parti beaucoup plus vite. Le Targaryen aimait beaucoup entendre ça, ça le rassurait énormément.</p><hr/><p>Le jour du mariage arriva. Viserys avait enfilé une belle tenue d'apparat ainsi qu'une broche avec l'emblème de leur famille. Les mariages Dothraki étaient vraiment étranges, le frère et la sœur n'arrivaient pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Comment pouvait-on s'amuser à un mariage où il fallait au moins trois morts pour considérer que c'était réussi ? De plus Viserys sentait bien que les Dothraki ne l'aimaient pas. Ils acceptaient Daenerys comme leur khaleesi, mais ils méprisaient ouvertement Viserys. Le blond était obligé de mettre de l'eau dans son vin car il avait besoin de l'armée de Drogo. Il suivait donc le mouvement en essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Daenerys le regarda un jour alors qu'ils chevauchaient depuis des heures :</p><p>-Je pense que tu devrais oublier ta colère Viserys. Ils le sentent et c'est ce qui fait que les Dothrakis n'ont pas confiance en toi. Ils n'apprécient pas ça car ils trouvent que tu vas essayer de les trahir dès que possible.</p><p>Le blond soupira et fit la moue, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Si un simple peuple de sauvages ne lui faisait pas confiance, comment pourrait-il obtenir le soutien de tout un peuple qui le croyait mort, qui l'associait au Roi Fou ? Viserys donna un petit coup de talon à sa monture qui accéléra, il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pour réfléchir. Ce que venait de dire Daenerys le décevait beaucoup, car il sentait bien qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose. Au final Daenerys était plus proches de ces sauvages que de lui, son propre frère. Elle prenait son rôle de khaleesi très au sérieux. Viserys sentait que la situation lui échappait, que sa sœur devenait une femme et qu'il ne pouvait plus la modeler comme il voulait.</p><hr/><p>Daenerys était enceinte. Tous les Dothrakis étaient fous de joie de savoir que le Khal allait avoir un héritier. Viserys retourna dans sa tente, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Doreah le rejoignit pour qu'ils fassent l'amour mais le Targaryen n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de faire un vague signe de la main :</p><p>-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.</p><p>-Bon... d'accord.</p><p>La servante repartit comme elle était venue. Viserys de son côté continuait de réfléchir. Il se disait qu'il devrait faire la paix avec sa sœur, lui pardonner la mort de leur mère car la pauvre n'y était pour rien. Si il faisait avec la paix, alors peut-être que les Dothrakis l'accepteraient enfin. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que c'était la chose à faire. Après tout, il devait utiliser son intelligence pour pouvoir accéder au trône. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Le blond finit par se lever et alla voir sa sœur. Daenerys était allongée sur son lit, quasiment en train de dormir. Viserys la regarda :</p><p>-Je voulais te parler, je peux ?</p><p>-Oui, que veux-tu ?</p><p>-J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix. Je sais que c'était stupide de t'avoir reproché ça, tu n'y étais pour rien !</p><p>-Tu es en train de dire que tu veux me pardonner quelque chose pour laquelle je suis une coupable involontaire ?</p><p>-Oui, j'ai mûri, tu es devenue une vraie femme à présent, tu vas avoir un enfant... enterrons la hache de guerre !</p><p>Daenerys regarda son frère et hocha la tête :</p><p>-Je vais y réfléchir.</p><p>-D'accord, faisons ainsi.</p><p>Viserys repartit pour sa tente, il devait patienter à présent.</p><hr/><p>L'entente continua, mais un drame arriva. Khal Drogo tomba malade à cause d'une blessure infectée. La fièvre le fit tomber de cheval, alors une partie du khalasar les quitta car un bon Khal se devait de pouvoir toujours monter à cheval. La blonde demanda alors l'aide d'une sorcière guérisseuse qu'elle avait sauvé lors de la mise à sac de son village. Celle-ci « ramena » Drogo, mais il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, l'ombre de lui-même. Lorsque Daenerys voulut comprendre ce qui arrivait la sorcière lui dit qu'elle se vengeait car les Dothrakis avaient tué tous les siens pendant l'attaque et plusieurs l'avaient violée. À cause de cette vengeance et de la magie noire Daenerys perdit l'enfant qu'elle portait. La jeune Targaryen ne supportait plus de voir son époux ainsi, lui qui avait été si fort et vigoureux n'était plus qu'un être végétatif, elle l'étouffa donc avec un oreiller pour abréger ses souffrances. La blonde organisa ensuite un grand bûcher funéraire pour son mari car il avait été un très grand guerrier et un Khal respecté de tous. Elle en profita pour faire brûler vive la sorcière, ce serait sa vengeance à elle. Viserys assistait à tout ça sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que sa sœur pouvait ressentir. Lorsqu'il vit les flammes qui commençaient à entourer sa sœur le blond se précipita vers le bûcher. Il voulait sauver la sauver, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'était se brûler. Cela « assomma » le jeune homme, il n'était pas le dragon car il était sensible au feu. Il avait pourtant été persuadé que c'était lui l'élu, le nouvel Aegon puisqu'il avait le même esprit stratégique pour reprendre les Sept Couronnes comme l'avait fait son ancêtre des années plus tôt. La chute fut rude pour le blond, puisque tous ses espoirs de couronne furent réduits à néant, ce ne serait pas lui le roi, il n'était pas légitime. Il recula donc et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, peut-être que sa sœur ne mourrait pas, peut-être que c'était elle le dragon finalement. Daenerys resta dans le feu avec les trois œufs de dragons qu'on lui avait offert lors de son mariage avec Drogo. Les Targaryen étaient liés aux dragons depuis des générations. Normalement un nouveau-né Targaryen était mis en présence d'un œuf de dragon, l'œuf devait alors éclore pour prouver que l'enfant était bien un Targaryen. Daenerys n'avait pas eu cette opportunité à la naissance, mais le fait que les œufs éclosent prouvèrent ses origines. Dès que le brasier fut éteint et que Daenerys apparut intacte avec les trois dragons autour d'elle, tout le monde se mit à l'appeler « la Mère des Dragons ». Ses vêtements avaient brûlés dans le feu. Viserys se précipita vers elle pour poser une cape sur son corps nu. La blonde le regarda :</p><p>-Je suis un dragon. Le feu ne m'a pas atteint !</p><p>-Je sais, j'ai vu.</p><p>Viserys n'avait pas ce pouvoir, lui se brûlait lorsqu'il était confronté au feu. D'ailleurs après avoir posé la cape sur sa sœur il avait vite reculé car comme elle sortait du bûcher elle était brûlante, et son corps ne supportait pas ce contact, ses mains étaient rouges, presque brûlées alors qu'il ne l'avait touchée qu'à travers un vêtement, c'était incroyable. Cette découverte le choquait, cela voulait dire que sa sœur était légitime au trône et non lui. Viserys était à la fois vexé et extrêmement fier. Il aurait aimé que ce don lui revienne à lui puisqu'il était un homme, mais malheureusement il savait que cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Cependant Viserys était persuadé d'une chose : il avait réveillé la dynastie Targaryen, grâce à lui leur famille renaîtrait de ses cendres. De plus la race des dragons était éteinte depuis des siècles, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que les œufs fossilisés puissent éclore. C'était tout simplement un miracle, les Targaryen étaient à nouveau liés à ces créatures magistrales. Grâce au geste de sa sœur, ils avaient à présent trois dragons en plus de l'armée Dothrakis, et peut-être qu'en chemin leurs rangs augmenteraient d'avantage. Daenerys regarda son frère d'un air obstiné :</p><p>-Allons reprendre le trône qui nous appartient.</p><p>-Excellente idée ! Toutefois vu les récents événements il t'appartient à toi, car c'est toi le dragon et non moi. S'il vous plaît faites moi l'immense honneur de me laisser vous faire vœu d'allégeance ma reine.</p><p>Viserys posa un genou à terre à cette remarque. Daenerys fut surprise mais accepta cela, elle comprenait ce que son frère voulait dire, lui n'était pas insensible au feu à son plus grand regret. Elle devrait restaurer la place des Targaryen dans la monarchie, elle posa donc une main sur l'épaule de son frère :</p><p>-Levez vous Sir Viserys, j'accepte votre allégeance avec plaisir et vous déclare ma Main.</p><p>Le blond se releva et sourit à sa sœur, les Dothrakis l'avait imité, ils avaient tous mit un genou à terre en la voyant ainsi la khaleesi « non brûlée » comme ils disaient. Après cela ils se mirent tous en route vers Westeros. Le chemin serait long et semé d'embûches mais ils savaient qu'ils en étaient capables.</p><hr/><p>Les deux Targaryen partirent donc vers Westeros afin de reconquérir ce qui était à eux. Ils avançaient main dans la main, même si Viserys voyait que c'était sa sœur qui avait le soutien de tout le monde. L'aîné essayait de se faire une raison, tant que le pouvoir revenait aux Targaryen il réussirait à accepter que ce soit sa sœur la dirigeante et non lui. De plus il devait bien admettre que même si lui avait le côté stratège, elle avait la plus grande facilité à se faire aimer des gens et son obstination était encore bien plus grande que celle de son frère. Viserys était fier, encore une fois cette obstination était son œuvre, si il n'avait pas répété à sa sœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance que le trône leur revenait de droit, elle n'aurait pas été si décidée à l'obtenir. Certes la pilule était dure à avaler, les rêves de grandeurs étaient durs à oublier, mais Viserys savait qu'il y parviendrait à force de patience, car plus le temps avançait et plus la blonde révélait une âme de meneuse, que lui n'avait jamais eu. Il avait les idées, mais elle avait l'autorité, et le respect. Car même depuis tout ce temps, personne ne respectait réellement Viserys, la plupart des disciples de Daenerys méprisait son frère, ou même l'ignorait complètement, comme si il n'était même pas aux côtés de la reine. Ce constat faisait mal à Viserys, lui qui s'était préparé pendant des années à cette reconquête, mais au fond il se disait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, plus les gens l'ignoraient plus il pouvait faire ses plans dans le calme sans être constamment dérangé. L'avantage d'être ainsi « transparent » était qu'il pouvait mieux observer ce qui l'entourait et en tirer le meilleur avantage pour sa sœur. C'était ce don d'observation et de réflexion qui faisait tout leur succès. Daenerys restait la khaleesi de ceux qui étaient restés malgré la mort de Drogo. Elle ne voulait pas se remarier car sinon elle perdrait tout son pouvoir. Malgré cela le frère et la sœur prenaient les décisions ensemble, ils avaient fini par se pardonner mutuellement. Viserys avait réalisé que sa sœur n'y était pour rien dans la mort de leur mère, et de son côté la blonde n'avait pas aimé être mariée de force, mais elle était tombée folle amoureuse de son époux. Finalement elle était reconnaissante à son frère de lui avoir fait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.</p><hr/><p>Après de nombreuses péripéties le duo arriva enfin à Westeros. Ils avaient parcouru un immense chemin, fait beaucoup de sacrifices et de découvertes. Daenerys était plus obstinée que jamais à régner sur les Sept Couronnes. Elle avait nommé Viserys Main de la Reine depuis un moment, puisqu'il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance, et le plus fin stratège de son entourage. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix, le frère et la sœur étaient imbattables. Peu à peu ils remportèrent des batailles contre l'armée de Cersei Lannister, mais aussi contre les Marcheurs Blancs, une menace qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avant leur arrivée à Westeros. Même si Viserys n'avait pas le don de sa sœur face au feu, les dragons l'acceptaient car malgré tout il était de leur sang. Le blond se consacrait totalement à la reconquête de leurs droits, il voulait offrir à sa sœur ce dont il rêvé depuis son exil forcé à l'âge de 5 ans : faire regretter aux usurpateurs de les avoir obligés à fuir. Cette soif de vengeance leur donnait de la force et du courage. Viserys sentait que parfois sa sœur était à la limite du bon-sens, elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte que ses actions pouvaient avoir un impact plus négatif que positif. Il devait donc perpétuellement la remettre sur le droit chemin grâce à des conseils avisés. Par chance la jeune femme écoutait son frère et prenait toujours en compte ce qu'il lui disait. C'est ainsi qu'avec le temps ils parvinrent à éliminer les Marcheurs Blancs, l'armée de Cersei ainsi que cette dernière elle-même, grâce à l'aide des peuples du Nord.</p><hr/><p>Avec ces multiples rencontres au fil de leurs voyages ils avaient rencontré Jon Snow, le bâtard d'Eddard Stark le roi du Nord. Toutefois, juste avant de vaincre Cersei, le frère et la sœur avaient appris avec stupeur qu'en réalité Jon Snow était le fils de leur frère Raeghar et de Lyanna Stark, les amoureux s'étaient mariés en secrets. De leur union était né Jon, ou plutôt Aegon de son vrai nom. Peu à peu Jon et Daenerys étaient tombés amoureux, mais lorsque le brun avait appris qu'il était en réalité un Targaryen et qu'il était amoureux de sa tante il avait pris ses distances.</p><p>Un soir Daenerys lança pendant un dîner avec son frère :</p><p>-Je pense que je devrais épouser Jon... après tout je l'aime et je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau après la mort de Drogo. En plus il est Targaryen, ça perpétuerait notre sang.</p><p>-Il n'est qu'à demi Targaryen alors ça ne sera pas pareil. Je sais que tu éprouves toujours de l'amour pour lui, mais je te rappelle que lui semble ne plus ressentir la même chose pour toi. À présent tu es sa reine et sa tante, il ne peut concevoir d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec une membre de sa famille. Chez les habitants de Westeros ça ne se fait pas... sauf pour cette vipère de Cersei Lannister et son frère jumeau ! Mais ce n'était pas officiel, ces deux-là couchaient ensemble en secret. Alors en jeune homme bien élevé Jon ne voudra jamais être avec toi de cette façon.</p><p>-Mais je l'aime moi !</p><p>-Je sais mais il faut te faire une raison. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer voyons ! Si tu fais ça le peuple te verra comme une femme cruelle et sans cœur au lieu de continuer de voir en toi la femme qui l'a sauvé de l'oppression des Lannister !</p><p>En effet grâce à ses précieux conseils Viserys avait réussi à éviter bien des massacres inutiles. Lorsque sa sœur avait voulu punir les esclavagistes de Mereen il avait trouvé une alternative à la crucifixion collective qu'avait imaginé sa sœur. À la place les Maîtres abusifs avaient dû eux-même faire des travaux forcés. Quant aux « bons » Maîtres, ceux qui traitaient bien leurs esclaves, ils avaient simplement dû faire des contrats à ces derniers et continuer de bien les traiter. Viserys savait à quel point la réputation d'un souverain était importante, après tout, c'était la mauvaise réputation et la folie de leur père qui l'avaient mené à sa perte. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas vivre une seconde rébellion et un nouvel exil. Il se jura donc de continuer de protéger les intérêts de sa sœur. Grâce à toutes ses actions en chemin, Daenerys avaient été annoncée comme la Sauveuse avant même son arrivée sur le sol de Westeros. Le peuple l'avait acclamée lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Viserys avait si longtemps réfléchi à une stratégie pour vaincre Cersei qu'ils avaient réussi à reprendre le trône sans violence inutile. Tout s'était fait assez calmement. Les Immaculés, les Nordiens et les Dothrakis avaient fait prisonniers les soldats des Lannister, peu de pertes avaient été à déplorer. Daenerys et Viserys avaient donc pu remonter tranquillement jusqu'au Donjon Rouge où se cachait Cersei. Ils avaient essayé de trouver un accord avec elle, que si elle acceptait de son plain gré de leur céder la couronne, ils la laisseraient quitter la ville dignement, sans représailles. La Lannister s'était indignée, avait hurlé qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit à la prétention du trône, elle leur avait même craché dessus. Daenerys avait voulu ordonner à ses dragons de brûler vive cette impertinente mais Viserys l'en avait dissuadée. De plus Tyrion Lannister, qui avait rejoint leurs rangs, avait plaidé en faveur de sa sœur. À la place de la tuer Cersei serait emprisonnée en l'attente d'un jugement pour haute trahison. Toutefois le procès n'eut jamais lieu car lorsque Cersei fut sortie de sa cellule pour être emmenée au jugement, elle réussit à échapper aux gardes et sauta par la fenêtre qui se trouvait quasiment en haut du Donjon Rouge. Le peuple avait jugé que l'acte de la Lannister montrait bien qu'elle était coupable, car si elle n'avait rien eu à se reprocher elle aurait assister au procès la tête haute. En vérité Cersei avait agi ainsi car sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue car elle avait tout perdu : son père, ses enfants et Jaime, le seul homme de sa vie. Ce dernier était tombé amoureux de cette grande bringue de Brienne de Tarth, et il l'avait abandonnée pour aller avec cette dernière. Cersei ne s'était jamais remise de cet abandon et avait décidé d'en finir, elle était lasse et n'avait pas eu envie de subir un procès interminable et inutile puisqu'elle serait forcément jugée coupable. Daenerys demanda, tirant Viserys de ses pensées :</p><p>-Alors que me conseilles-tu de faire ?</p><p>-Pardon ? J'étais dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais.</p><p>-Je te demande ce que tu me conseilles de faire dans ce cas.</p><p>-Déjà nous allons revoir les lois en vigueur, certaines sont proprement scandaleuses ! Nous allons également nous occuper des caisses du royaume, les précédents dirigeants n'ont fait qu'accumuler les dettes ! Ensuite nous verrons à te trouver un époux si tu veux toujours te marier.</p><p>-D'accord, les finances sont si mauvaises que ça ?</p><p>-Plus encore ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous parviendrons à remettre tout cela en ordre puisqu'à présent absolument toutes les régions sont unifiées et qu'elles sont toutes au service de la Couronne.</p><p>-Je te rappelle que le Nord reste indépendant.</p><p>-En effet, indépendant au niveau souverain mais ils paient tout de même des impôts et ont des accords commerciaux avec nous.</p><p>-C'est vrai. Viserys, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu parvenir au trône sans toi. Je me rends compte que tu as été bien plus raisonnable et réfléchi que moi au long de cette aventure.</p><p>-C'est parce que je suis plus vieux que toi, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience de la vie.</p><p>-Oui, mais tu as su garder mon esprit sain alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à sombrer dans la folie à cause du pouvoir ! Tu m'as aidée à garder les pieds sur terre même si je pouvais voler, tu as été mon phare dans les heures les plus sombres. Et je n'oublierai jamais à quel point ta présence m'a fait du bien après la mort de Drogo et de mon enfant.</p><p>Viserys sourit et prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, la pressant doucement :</p><p>-Ce n'est pas parce que le destin a choisi de ne pas me faire roi que je ne pouvais pas t'aider à devenir reine ! Si la vie a décidé de te donner le don à toi c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Tu es ma petite sœur, il est normal que je veille sur toi et que j'essaie de te procurer le meilleur.</p><p>-Et si... non rien.</p><p>-Mais si, parles voyons. Et si quoi ?</p><p>-Et si finalement c'était toi que j'épousais ? Après tout nous sommes tous les deux des Targaryen purs, nous pourrions ainsi perpétuer le sang.</p><p>-Je... euh... j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé.</p><p>En effet malgré toutes les choses que Viserys avait anticipé et mûrement planifié, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé épouser sa sœur comme le voulait la tradition Targaryen. Daenerys fronça les sourcils :</p><p>-C'était une idée stupide n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Non bien sûr que non ! C'est simplement que je pensais tellement à notre conquête du trône et à ce qu'il restait à faire pour que le royaume devienne prospère que je n'avais pas pensé à mon éventuel mariage, ni au tien d'ailleurs puisque tu avais dit que tu voulais rester seule à jamais avant de rencontrer Jon.</p><p>-Mais les choses ont changé. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Si on se marie nos enfants seront de vrais Targaryen et ils hériteront peut-être de mon don !</p><p>-Comme je l'ai dit nous allons d'abord nous occuper des lois et des finances. Une fois que tout cela mis en place et stable nous reparlerons de cette idée de mariage d'accord ?</p><p>-Oui d'accord, mais il ne faudra tout de même pas trop tarder, le peuple n'aime pas avoir une souveraine sans époux.</p><p>Viserys ne put retenir un sourire en coin, sa sœur était très butée quand elle voulait. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front :</p><p>-Je te jure d'y réfléchir et de régler les problèmes importants au plus vite. En attendant sois une bonne reine, continue à bien t'occuper de tes sujets. Pour ma part je te donne un gage de ma bonne foi quand à la réflexion d'un potentiel mariage.</p><p>Le jeune homme sortit un collier de sa poche et l'accrocha au cou de sa sœur :</p><p>-Un présent pour ma reine, qui deviendra peut-être un cadeau pour ma femme, qui sait ?</p><p>Viserys quitta la pièce sur cette dernière phrase, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Certes sa sœur n'était pas si bête de suggérer ce mariage, mais était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Après tout, le peuple de Westeros n'était pas habitué à ce que les époux royaux soient frère et sœur. De plus même si Viserys aimait sa sœur, il savait que ce n'était pas l'amour comme l'entendaient les gens. C'était réellement un amour fraternel qu'il avait pour la blonde, pas un amour comme peut le ressentir un amant. Viserys n'avait jamais senti son cœur s'emballer en présence de qui que ce soit, il se demandait même si il était capable d'amour sincère. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, c'était stupide. Il devait se concentrer sur les points importants à résoudre à commencer par les finances. Même si il n'était pas roi, Viserys décida de faire son possible pour redorer l'image de sa famille, pour que sa sœur soit la reine la plus aimée de l'Histoire. Viserys pouvait donner sa vie si cela permettait que Daenerys restât une reine juste. Même si le blond était très occupé avec son remaniement il ne pouvait oublier la voix au fond de sa tête qui lui rappelait la proposition de mariage de sa sœur. Et si finalement la chose la plus folle qu'il ait pu envisager se révélait être le meilleur dénouement à toute cette histoire ? Si épouser sa petite sœur lui était bien plus agréable à imaginer qu'il n'osait se l'avouer ? Si il se voilait la face depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait vu sa sœur nue dans le bain avant qu'elle ne rencontre Khal Drogo et que le cœur du blond s'était étrangement emballé ? Car à l'époque il avait mis cela sur le compte du stress de la rencontre cruciale pour le futur arrangement, mais si en réalité son cœur s'était emballé car il aimait sa sœur d'une façon pas du tout fraternelle ? Après tout Daenerys était une belle jeune femme avec un corps magnifique. Viserys soupira, il n'arrivait pas à travailler, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. En plus Doreah lui avait dit un jour que Daenerys avait insisté pour apprendre comment donner du plaisir à Drogo. Rien que cette idée fit frissonner Viserys lorsque ce souvenir lui revint en tête. À présent il s'imaginait parfaitement avec sa sœur en train de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait appris. Viserys réalisa que jamais il n'aurait laissé sa sœur monter sur le trône à sa place si il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle, c'était évident puisque toute sa vie il avait souhaité devenir roi. Pourtant il avait cédé sa place à sa sœur sans problème, ça lui faisait même plaisir de la voir si belle, si pleine de pouvoir, si respectée. Il était également flatté mais surtout extrêmement jaloux de voir à quel point les hommes admiraient et désiraient sa sœur, il ne supportait pas l'idée que d'autres hommes posent les yeux sur elle. Le Targaryen traversa le palais au pas de course, il n'en pouvait plus de se torturer l'esprit ainsi. Il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur dans frapper et déclara tout de go :</p><p>-D'accord nous allons nous marier.</p><p>Daenerys eut un sourire en coin :</p><p>-Bien, heureuse de voir que tu ne te comportes pas comme un fou.</p><p>-Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme tel !</p><p>-Si, lorsque tu as hésité avant de m'accorder ta main !</p><p>La blonde gloussa et embrassa son frère. Viserys fut surpris par cette réaction de sa sœur, mais encore plus par cette vague de chaleur qui le transperça lorsque les lèvres de sa sœur avaient rencontré les siennes. Le blond recula malgré tout :</p><p>-Il faut dormir, dès demain nous devrons travailler dur pour que ce royaume retrouve sa gloire d'antan ! À demain.</p><p>Il vola un baiser à sa sœur et partit aussitôt après. Viserys se disait qu'au fond de lui il était fou d'une certaine façon, car il fallait forcément l'être pour être éperdument amoureux de sa sœur, et l'être encore plus pour vouloir perpétuer une tradition si immorale. Car malgré tous les mariages entre frères et sœurs au sein des Targaryen, aucun des couples n'avait été amoureux. Ils avaient agi par devoir, pour que leur sang se transmette, mais c'était purement pour la reproduction. Jaime et Cersei Lannister avaient été amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux on pouvait penser que c'était ce drôle de lien qui les unissait tant. Mais pour Viserys c'était totalement différent puisqu'il était amoureux de sa sœur de son plein gré, sans avoir ce lien gémellaire mystique qui pouvait « fausser » ses sentiments. Le blond était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il entra et se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant. Finalement cet exil avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, car sans ça il n'aurait pas affronté tout cela, ce lien de complicité avec Daenerys ne serait sûrement pas apparu, et leur amour ne serait peut-être pas né. Viserys finit par s'endormir en se disant que même si c'était complètement fou il allait épouser sa sœur et il sentait que ça les rendrait très heureux, car après toutes ces épreuves le duo avait bien mérité un peu de bonheur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>